Intrinsic
by Scarlett Punk
Summary: A story of love and lust, betrayal, trust, family fueds, and forgiveness. When the child of Remus Lupin falls for her best friend, the child of Harry Potter, all worlds collide. Will their love provail? How can they survive the devistation soon to bring t


**Intrinsic: Chapter One**

This is a story of love, lust and betrayal, basically its your he said, she said, bullshit. Its the little things in life that change the way you view things, and it only takes one rumor to fuck it all up. What can I say? Shit happens.

**Chapter One: A Father's Son.**

**There** are all kinds of people out there, the weird, the popular, the strong and the downright scary. Some people are like their mums, some are like their dads and some are absolutely nothing like either of them. This was a baby was most definately the latter.

And this baby was all grown up.

--

**Mornings** are a bitch. Like the moment the sun moves into the part in your curtains, which just so happens to fall directly on your eyes. Or your father pounding on the door, because for some god-forsaken reason your parents decide to go shopping today. Or, the worst, your twin little brothers, who come racing into the room, their target: your head.

Unfortunately for Andy it was the last, and as two blonde-haired eleven year olds came racing into the room, she had but two seconds warning before they both pile-drived into her.

"Andy! Andy, wake up!" Harry pulled the covers from over her head.

"Yeah, get up!" Sirius pounded on her stomach.

"Get out!" Andy threw the twins off the bed.

As she pulled the blankets back up over her head, she didn't see the look exchanged by her siblings. she had been giving a few more seconds of rest before what seemed like an ocean of water collasped on her bed.

"DAD!"

"Boys, leave your sister alone. Andromeda, if you don't get up, we'll be late," her father's head poked into her door way. "Come on, Kiddo, you know what it was like when you went shopping for your first wand."

Scowling deeply, she ripped the covers off her bed and trudged into the bathroom.

-

**An** hour later they were all standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. Andy stood impatiently, watching her brothers argue over the magazine they both held: Quidittch Weekly.

"No, I'm telling you, they're gunna loose."

"No way!" Sirius said, waving his arms dramaticly. "Ireland is way better than France."

"Are you kidding me-"

"Boys, shhh... You're making the muggles stare," hissed a very angry Nymphadora Lupin.

Indeed, the two muggles who actually were walking down the street were staring, but they seemed to be looking at Nymphadora's pink hair more than they twins.

"Remus, I'm telling you, Harry said he'd meet us in Diagon Alley."

"I though he said outside the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Well where is he?" Nymphadora snapped. They had been waiting for half hour, having been early, and Andy was guessing it was that time of the month.

"Why don't we just go see if they're there? If they're not, we can always come back here," Andy offered, not wanting to listen to her parents argue over something so ridiculously stupid.

"Good idea, Kiddo," said Remus, already stepping into the old pub.

Andy followed gratefully with the twins, with her mother bringing up the rear. Its was only a few more moments before they managed to find the Potter's, who were indeed standing out the front of Flourish and Blotts. Mr. and Mrs. Potter seemed to be having the same argument as her own parents had just had.

"...swear I told Remus to meet us hear."

"Well, Harry, clearly you didn't," Ginny Potter snapped angrily, sounding an awful lot like Andy's own mother. Luckily, at that moment, Harry noticed the new arrivals.

"Remus, Tonks!" he shook hands with her father and Andy made her way over to a tall dark-haired boy who was leaning against a stand that was erected near the gateway.

"I don't see why your dad still calls my mum Tonks," she muttered, watching the families meet.

"That's because you call her Mum, you keep forgetting how much she hates being called by her first name."

"Yeah, but she's a Lupin now."

"Can I ever win an argument with you?"

"'fraid not."

"You're such a smart-ass," He said, smiling.

"You love it," she joked, linking his arm with hers.

"James, Andy, come on!" Ginny called.

Grinning, James grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the group.

Shopping seemed to take forever, the twins stopped every two seconds to look at something, and took a lifetime to choose between having an owl, cat or toad. After a while, Remus decided it would be okay to set the eldest two off the leash to wander around for a while.

"Be back in half an hour," Ginny told them severely, "If I have to come looking for you-"

"Mum, relax, we'll be back," James called her, before taking Andy's hand and disappearing into the crowd.

"Half an hour!" Ginny's voice reached them through the crowd. Laughing, they ducked into an ice-cream parlour on their left.

The shop was only half full, they found a seat in the back, slightly away from everyone else.

James leant back in his chair, gazing at her intently. Andy shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What?" she demanded after a few minutes of this.

James said nothing, but motioned for a waitress, who obliged and came to take their order.

"What will it be?" she asked, looking at James with wide eyes. This Andy was used to. Everyone looked at James, just like they looked at Harry. Having a father who defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time kind of had this affect on your life. James ignored the staring and looked down the menu.

"Two sundaes, flakes, nuts with hot fudge," he said, before giving the waitress a charming smile.

Andy could almost pinpoint the moment the waitresses knees when weak. The waitress smiled like a lunatic as she waved her wand and the two sundaes appeared. James paid her and she left, though she didn't stop looking at them as she took someone else's order.

"Why must you always do that?" Andy said, taking a bite out of her sundae.

James didn't play dumb, he simply chuckled and took a bite out of his own dessert. "It's fun, I like to watch their fall under my spell."

"You like the attention," Andy muttered under her breath.

"So, tell me," James said, changing the subject after a few minutes. "Do you think I got Captain or not?"

She had completely forgotten about Quidditch Captain. She knew for sure that he would have gotten it, like he could be a Potter and not.

"Show me."

James placed a tiny gold badge on the table, which was the shape of a 'C'.

"Great, so now you'll put Ryan on the team," Andy told him.

"Ryan? But-"

"He's your cousin!"

"Doesn't mean I'd put him on the team. Besides, I'm telling McGonagall I don't want it," James said sourly, not looking up at her.

"You're what!"

"I'm quitting the team."

"Why?" Andy asked, her tone softer. She tried to catch his eye, he refused to look at her.

"I'm taking too many subjects, and with prefect duty, I just..."

"Just what?" Andy urged.

"I'm sick of all the pressure. I can't handle having to have the perfect team, and always winning. Just because my dad did. It's too much. I'm not him."

"I know that," Andy said, taking his hand across the table.

"Yeah, but everyone else doesn't."

--

I know its short, but next chapter will be up soon, tell me what you thought.


End file.
